For What It's Worth II: It Was Worth All The While
by MisfitGirl13
Summary: Sequel to For What It's Worth. Don't have to read original, but it would help...General summary: Rogue and Remy are broken up, Rogue starts dating, FOH attack, and stuff in between.
1. They Say Time Heals

**SEQUEL TIME! I know, I said I'd start later, but I'm really excited about it! No lie. I love to write action and drama and romance, and this is a combination of all three! WOO! Ok, so it's starting off…Here we go! I present you with Chapter 1 of **_**For What It's Worth II: It Was Worth All The While**_

**Disclaimer: I think the world is full of enough fakes, so I'll be real and admit I don't own**

They Say Time Heals…

Kitty jumped out of her bed and ran to her calendar. Was today the day? After all these weeks was it finally the day? She opened her eyes slowly, as if afraid if she opened them too fast the date would change. Then she saw it. It was June! It was over!

She ran to Rogue's bed and jumped on her roommate.

Rogue woke with a start, "Are we being attacked?" she asked groggily as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"No, silly," Kitty said in her 'happy' voice, "Three months is up! We're officially free!"

Kitty jumped off Rogue's bed and turned back around to see that Rogue wasn't beaming at their newly discovered freedom. In fact, Rogue looked the same as she had for the past three months. Kitty had summed it up to the recent break-up of her and her boyfriend at first. But when Rogue never got better, she assumed it was the fact that school, the mansion, and the danger room was all she saw, not to mention she no longer had control over her powers.

Now she wasn't so sure of her assumptions.

"Rogue," Kitty asked, her smile slowly fading, "are you alright?"

Rogue looked around the room vaguely at first like she had heard the voice come from a far off distance, then she turned to Kitty and managed a smile filled with an awkward pain she tried so desperately to hide, "Ah'm fahne Kit. Why don't cha go celebrate?"

Kitty nodded slowly then started for the door. Her hand hovered over the doorknob for a millisecond before she turned around to face Rogue.

"Is it Remy?" she asked carefully.

Rogue stared at Kitty, but to Kitty, it felt as though she were staring right past her and into the memories Rogue had of long ago and far away.

"Nah," she said finally, "jus' not used ta it, ya know?"

Kitty nodded, although she didn't really know, "If you like need anything," she said, "just like let me know."

Rogue nodded and watched Kitty walk out the door. She didn't get out of bed right away. As a matter of fact, she didn't fall back asleep either. She stayed in bed and thought about all of things that had happened recently.

She had been to New Orleans, and that in itself was an adventure, let alone saving Remy and kicking the blonde's butt. But there was something that tugged on her heart and nagged at her mind.

She had broken up with him. She had told him she was tired of his lies and she wasn't going to take it anymore. It had been hard enough, but the reemergence of her powers had not helped.

No, things were not looking up for her.

"Startin' from scratch is always fun," she told herself as she finally got out of bed at around noon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat on the tree branch and pulled the cigarette away from his lips. He had stopped smoking for her…_"You're gonna get cancer!"…_but ever since she had left he felt the need for nicotine over take him.

He hated her, but in all honesty, he hated himself.

He hated the way she made him feel, like love was real and there would be no turning back for them. As if all was always fine and nothing ever went wrong in their own little dream land.

And he hated himself for forcing them both to wake up. Why did it have to be his mistakes that knocked both of them off their high pedestal? He brought them crashing down to earth with no support or soft spot to land in. It was his own fault his insides wanted to burst with every puff of smoke he'd blow out, every drink that burned down his throat, and every tear that refused to drop from his eye because he was a "man".

And more importantly it was his fault _she _was hurting. He could tell she tried to hide it. She hid behind smiles and laughs and long sleeve T-shirts in the middle of summer. But he could see past it with one glance from his demonic eyes. He could see the pain he had caused her. He could tell she tried to stop tears, and he could tell that all the bottled up feelings within her made her want to scream.

It was his fault. And there was nothing he could do about it. He had tried to make everything better by apologizing. But she would have none of it. She had made up her mind a long time ago.

He sighed. Why did he have to be the one?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty went back to her room for a quick change of clothes to go out in. She noticed Rogue was barely starting to get dressed.

Kitty sighed. She hated seeing her friend like this, "Do you wanna like come with me and Pete, Rogue?"

Rogue turned around, obviously unaware to the other girl's presence moments before, "Nah. Ah'll jus' hang out here."

"But, Rogue," Kitty started.

"Stop," Rogue said as she held out a gloved hand, "Jus' go an' have fun an' tell me 'bout it later."

Kitty nodded, looked in the mirror really quick, and walked out the door.

Piotr was waiting for her out in the hallway. He wrapped his arm around her waist and the two began walking down the hall.

"How is she doing?" he asked.

Kitty shook her head and glanced back at her closed door. She knew Rogue was behind it doing something along the lines of nothing.

"Not good," she said, "I just don't understand it, I mean…even I've lost faith in them."

Piotr looked down at Kitty, "What do you mean?"

Kitty sighed and continued looking back ever so slightly as she said, "It's just…I thought they like would be back together by now. And Rogue just can't get over it."

Piotr looked straight ahead when he said, "She just needs more time."

Kitty looked up at Piotr with big brown eyes and said, "She's had enough time."

The two walked out onto the grounds and sat on the bench beneath a tree, "Why did they break up in the first place?"

Kitty looked at the sky; she had never really asked.

"Like, I don't even know," she said, "I just know Rogue got to the mansion, she and Remy talked, and then, like, they weren't together anymore. I never thought to ask, seeing as like, it wasn't my business."

Piotr nodded his head slowly; he had not after all asked Remy either.

"I just wish, like there was something I could do."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat at the table in the kitchen. His watch claimed the time was three am, the witching hour. His mind told him it was drinking time.

The bottle of bourbon stayed close by at this time, his shot glass always full. He was drunk. He knew it. He was never one of those drunks who didn't know what was going on. No, he was perfectly aware of his surroundings.

He was also perfectly aware of the new presence in the kitchen. He could sense her a mile away. And the white hair gave her away instantly.

"You're going to drink yourself to death, Remy," Ororo said as she attempted to take away the bourbon by his glass.

He swatted away her hand and said bitterly, "'Den let _moi_. 'Tis no' like I got much ta live fo' anyway."

Ororo put her hands on her hips. She had watched Remy deteriorate from afar since he had gotten back from his old home, and she would not sit idly by as he continued down his road of self-destruction.

"How can you even say that, Remy?" she asked.

"Simple," he said as he shot another glass down his throat and began to refill it, "I form de words, and den I say 'em."

"Remy," Ororo said as she sat down, "I was your father's friend…"

"Ain't got a father," Remy interrupted, once again pouring another shot.

"Then I'm _your _friend," she said with a slight hint of anger in her voice, "and I'm tired of watching you die a little inside everyday."

Remy looked up from his glass, "I'm still alive."

"Just barely," Ororo countered, "You can pretend you don't care, and you can pretend you aren't hurting like hell, but I can see past you! You think I don't care?"

"Don' see why ya should," Remy answered.

Ororo stood up, "Look, I'm sorry about what happened, Remy, really, I am…But you can't let it destroy your life…Wishing for the past to change, won't make the future any better."

She left on that note. Remy glanced at his watch. She had managed to kill a good ten minutes.

_Wishing…_he thought, _if only it were that easy._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm going to end the first chapter here. Yeah I know it's short, but it is only chapter one. I'm hoping to get it really moving...keep in mind I do have other fics to attend to. Tell me what you all think. All comments, questions, and suggestions for future chapters and how to improve my writing are all welcomed through reviews. Till then, this is MisfitGirl13…signing off.**


	2. The Game

**Here is the second chapter of the sequel. I would write out the whole title, but it's too long. Lol. So here ya go.**

**Disclaimer: Unlike my television and my various books, I do not own the X-Men**

The Game

"Ya what?!" Rogue asked as she sat back down on her bed, her head throbbing. She had just walked through the door from the Danger Room when Kitty had told her what she had done. How could she? Didn't Kitty know better? This wasn't the time to be doing things like this. And yet, here was Rogue, sitting on her bed, a headache firmly in place, and there was Kitty smiling at what she had done.

"Like, wasn't I clear enough?" the small girl asked. She was truly pleased with herself, as far as Rogue could tell. No amount of denying her what she wanted would change that smile into a frown, nor would it get her to take back her wonderful plan.

"Kit, Ah don't wanna go!" Rogue yelled, sounding more like a five year old child who did not want to be dragged away to the doctor's office. Her face had a permanent frown on it and her eyes were like dull daggers pointed at Kitty.

"Why don't you just give it chance, Rogue," Kitty asked. She had, after all gone through so much trouble arranging everything, and she felt as though Rogue at least had to give it a shot, no matter how badly she wanted to throttle Kitty.

"Kit, Ah'm not ready fo' this," Rogue said.

Kitty restrained the need to roll her eyes with ease, she got off of her pink and fluffy bed and sat down next to Rogue on hers, "How long are you going to like go on like this?"

Rogue looked up from her hands where she had been cradling her steadily throbbing head and eyes, "Lahke what?"

Kitty sighed and looked down, she didn't want to have to be the one to point out to Rogue how much she had changed since_ it _had happened, "Well, you've, like, been a lot sadder lately."

Those were not the right words to say. Kitty instantly felt the Rogue's gaze go from dull daggers to sharp samurai swords, and they were piercing through Kitty like a lightsaber through a metal door. "Well, Ah'm sorry Ah've been down, Kitty," Kitty noted that the 'Kit' had been dropped, "but in case ya didn't care to note, Ah was in it really deep with Remy."

"I know," Kitty said quickly jumping off the bed, "I just meant, like, that you deserve to be a little happier, you know?"

Rogue turned away and let her mind wander the intricate of Kitty's rather rash thought chain.

If she decided she did want to go, which was absolutely out of the question, she would subconsciously yearning for an experience Remy had once provided a long time ago in a land far, far away. However, as Kitty had so kindly pointed out, maybe she did deserve a little happiness for once. She sighed. Why did junk always have to be so hard?

"Ah guess, Ah could go," Rogue said and she flinched from Kitty's squeal of delight, "On one condition."

"Like, anything, Rogue," Kitty replied her hands clasped together.

"Never, set me up again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remy sat down at his table and a waitress brought him his drink. He thanked her with a quiet and less than noticeable nod of his head. She didn't acknowledge his gesture and left without a word or smile.

As he raised the glass to his lips, he noticed a group of girls to his left. They were all rather young and he had a feeling that they were giggling at him. He sighed. This was going to be annoying.

One of the girls got up from the table and made her way around the various patrons and tables that blocked her way to the man. She was a pretty girl. She had long brown hair that ended in soft curls around her shoulders with a side bang that fell over her right eye. Her eyes were a soft bluish green color, and she was tan. Her face was pleasant enough, and her eyebrows were in a permanent state of mild surprise.

"Hey," she stated as she sat down across from Remy. Her voice was high pitched and young sounding.

"Can I help ya, _petit_?" Remy asked with, what he hoped was, no annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah," she answered, "I noticed you from over there," she pointed to the band of giggling girls, "and I was wondering, well, if we could…"

Remy held up a hand to stop her, "What are ya doing here, _petit_?"

"This is a bar," she answered, a little insulted that he interrupted her, "you come here to socialize and meet people…"

Remy shook his head, "Ya don' look a day over nineteen."

She stood up, "How did you know how old I was?"

Remy hid the smirk, "I didn'."

Her eyes narrowed at him before she went back to her friends. Remy was not surprised to see them leave soon after. He assumed they thought he would give away their secret of being underage. He wouldn't have. Unlike anyone else, he could've cared less. It wasn't his problem. No siree, not his problem.

He was, however, surprised when Piotr sat down in the seat that had just shortly left unoccupied.

"Whatcha doin' here, Pete?" Remy asked, not trying to hide the annoyance in his voice this time.

"I was always here, comrade. I saw what happened with the girl. What did she want?" the other man asked.

Remy said, "Humph. A good time. Nothin' less. Nothin' more."

Piotr nodded, "And you did not take her up on her offer? That is odd."

Remy looked up from his drink, "What do ya mean, _mon ami_?"

Piotr shrugged, "The old Remy would have been all but happy to oblige to the young lady's request."

Remy tilted his head every so slightly, "She was underage, _homme_, and even if she hadn't been, the ol' Remy is long gone."

"Too bad," Piotr said.

"What was that for?" Remy asked, after he ordered another drink.

"I rather liked the old Remy." Piotr stated simply.

Remy shook his head from side to side, "I don'," he looked up at Piotr to find him staring straight back at him, he looked down at his empty glass, "He's gone. He's been gone since I left ol' bucket head. Since I found de X-Men an' Stormy, an' Rogue."

Piotr nodded, "I hate seeing you this sad, comrade."

Remy shrugged, "What can I say, Pete? I screwed up. I should've jus' tore dat letter up. But I screwed dis up an' it blew up in my face, like everyt'ing always has."

Piotr leaned in a bit, "What else has gone this bad for you?"

Remy chuckled a little, "Ya know how I got inta de t'eiving business?" He waited till Piotr shook his head, "I tried ta pickpocket Jean-Luc. Got caught an' thrust inta a life I hated. Den dere was Sinister. An' Belladonna," he sighed, "Den Rogue. An' a lot more in between."

"Belladonna?" Piotr asked.

"_Oui._" Said Remy, "I loved her ya know."

Piotr shook his head, "This cannot be the same Belladonna we attempted to save you from is it? The one you _left at the alter_?" He stressed the last four words.

Remy nodded his head, "Dat be de one. She wasn' always so…crazy."

"What happened?" Piotr asked.

"We were supposed ta get married an' unite de guilds once an' fo' all. But her brother wouldn' have it. We got in a fight, an' I nearly killed de poor boy." Remy explained.

"And?"

"Belladonna hated _moi _after dat. Our fathers said no real damage was done, an' dat de weddin' should go on. But Belladonna had tol' me she didn' love me anymore. I still loved her, an' I wasn' 'bout ta live a half life wit her. So I left," he finished.

Piotr nodded again, "I just wish you would see that you do not need to be so miserable."

Remy shook his head again, "Have ya been talking ta Stormy? Ya sound jus' like her."

Piotr shook his head.

"I t'ink I'll be going," Remy said as he stood up.

"Where to?" Piotr asked.

Remy shrugged, "Dat depends."

"On what?" Piotr inquired.

Remy turned around so he could face the door, "On whether de road out of my mind is longer den de road out of town."

"When will you be back?" Piotr asked.

"Tonight."

"That's it?"

"_Oui. _'Tis all I need."

"You are being very vague, comrade," Piotr said.

"Some would say vagueness is wise ness," Remy countered.

"I would not, I would say, well, it's vagueness."

"Haven' ya ever seen _Star Wars _Pete? Dat Qui-Gon Jinn wasn' a straight talkin' _homme_," Remy told his friend.

"I did see the movie, yes. I also saw what happened to him," Piotr said referring to Qui-Gon's death.

"Ya can' compare a movie ta real life, _mon ami_," Remy said, "Now, if ya'll excuse me, I'll be going."

And then Remy left, leaving a very confused Piotr in his wake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue glanced at the clock in the far corner of the restaurant. That guy should have been here by now, and Rogue was tired of waiting. Her date should have been here by now, and she already didn't want to be there, but the guy's lateness was really starting to annoy her. She was about to leave when the door to the restaurant opened allowing a warm summer breeze to flow through as well as a young man. That had to be him.

He was easily 5'7" and he was blonde. His eyes were a light blue and his body was very athletic and built. Rogue had a feeling this was not going to be the kind of guy she liked. She hoped he wouldn't stop at her table. But her hopes did not matter as he sat down in front of her and sent her what she thought was his "Award Winning Smile."

"I'm Cody," the boy said happily.

Rogue nodded her head, "Rogue."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Rogue found the silence awkward and began to play with her fork. She was about to begin fiddling with the spoon when the boy, Cody, spoke again, "So…I'm sorry about the break-up."

Rogue nearly dropped her spoon, "Kitty tol' ya wha' happened?"

Cody shook his head, "No, not exactly. But I know that he doesn't deserve you."

Rouge's eyebrows furrowed, what was this guy getting at? Did he even _know _who Remy was?

"Do you even know who mah ex-boyfrien' is?" Rogue asked.

Cody looked taken aback, apparently that was not the reaction he had been expecting, "Well, no, but I know who _you_ are."

Rogue resisted the urge to roll her eyes with great difficulty, but alas the job was done, and her eyes stayed glued to the boy in front of her.

"And what do you know about me?" she asked not bothering to hide the hint of annoyance that lined her voice.

"Well," Cody said leaning back into his chair, "you're pretty and smart and nice…"

"Stop," she said interrupting him, "Ah'm not nahce." She looked away and down on her empty plate, where the hell was that waiter…"Ah'm somethin' of a bitch."

Cody shook his head from side to side, "No, you're not," then he attempted to take a hold of her gloved hand.

"You don't even know me!" Rogue said as she took her hand off of the table.

"I know that you deserve better than that other guy," Cody said, this date was not going his way.

"Ya don't know what I deserve, either! An' ya don't even know my ex," Rogue said.

Cody held up his hands in a "Sorry" gesture, "Hey, I'm sorry, ok? You're right I don't know, but why are you defending the guy? I thought it was over."

"It _is _over," Rogue said angrily.

"Ok, calm down," Cody said, but Rogue was already off of her seat.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Cody," she said before she left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So like how was it?" Kitty asked as Rogue entered their room. The slam of the bathroom door was the response she got. "That bad?"

Rogue's voice came out from the bathroom, "How could ya set me up with _that_?"

"Like, just tell me what happened," Kitty said to the bathroom door.

"He wen' on and on about how Ah deserve better than Remy and how he _knows _me. It was pathetic, Kitty," Rogue answered.

"Well, like there are other guys, if you like wanna give it another shot…or two," she added under her breath.

Rogue came out of the bathroom, "Ah don't know, Kit."

"Come on, Rogue. You'll never get over Remy if you don't give it a try," Kitty said.

"Ok, Ah'll give it a shot. But don't set anythin' up for tomorrow. I have a session with the Prof."

Kitty nodded her head. And the two girls went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so ends chapter two. As you can see, Rogue is beginning to date again, while Remy is out rejecting said dates. Rogue still has her powers, and that issue will be addressed next time. All comments, questions and suggestions welcome through reviews. Till next time this is MisfitGirl13 signing off.**


	3. May All the Walls We Made

**I start chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the X-Men, which I don't, why would I even bother writing this out?**

May All the Walls We Made

Professor Xavier gave a sigh as he entered Rogue's mind. Her mind had not been what he had expected. It was actually much like a house in the Deep South. A mansion style home with a river, which he assumed was the Mississippi, by it. However, he had discovered that looks can be deceiving. Upon entering the pleasant looking home, he discovered it to be…well Rogue like.

Most of the walls were painted over in dark shades of green, purple, and black. But, that wasn't what had bothered him. He had found the colors refreshing to tell the truth, since he had been expecting nothing but darkness. But all the psyches that had taken up residence within her mind were indeed tearing the place apart.

Photographs, which he knew were Rogue's interpretation of memories, were scattered and crumbled on the floor. He noticed too that some had stayed firmly in place on the wall as if the Rogue within had fought off all attempts at tearing them down. There was one of her and Kitty shopping together, Kitty looking happy and Rogue looking slightly annoyed. Another of her sitting by the fountain with Logan who had a placed a hand on her shoulder. Here was another of her and Kurt from when they found out about they're strange family. And one more.

This one was in the middle of the small collection of photos which, Xavier knew, meant a lot to the one who kept them up. It was framed, all thee others had been tacked up, and it was in the exact center of the tiny collage. It was one of her and Remy. She was wearing shorts and a tank top and he was in a t-shirt and jeans. Their foreheads were leaning against each others' and they were both smiling.

_A sign of better times. _Xavier thought.

The paint on the walls was starting to chip away, and he also knew that the paint must represent something to the girl who had placed it there, although he was not sure as to what it could mean. He did not, however, run into any actual psyches, save her own.

She was in front of a door. Nothing was on it, and it seemed to the professor an ordinary door. She knocked on it. Nothing happened. "Rogue," he said out loud.

She turned her head, "Are ya hear ta break it down?" she asked as she turned her head back to stare at the door before her.

The professor walked up to the door and once he had examined it more closely he discovered that the door was giving off an immense heat. He looked back to Rogue whose hand was on the door. He tried jiggling the doorknob.

"I's locked," she told him.

He took his hand off of it, "Do you have a key?"

She looked at him and a ghost of a smile graced her purple tinted lips for a moment and then it was gone, "Only _he _has the key." She turned her attention back to the door.

Xavier stood to his full height. "Who is 'he' and what's behind this door?" he asked gently.

Rogue looked up at him and a sadness filled her eyes that made him want to take back his question, if only for a moment, "_He_," she said, "is tha reason. And beyond this door, is everythang." She looked back at the door.

He stared down at her; what could any of that really mean? The Rogue within her own mind was vaguer than the Rogue who was sitting in his office at this very moment. "How long," he said, "has this door been locked?"

She did not take her eyes off of the door, "Since it happened." She said.

"Since what happened?"

She looked at him, and if it was possible, which the professor did not doubt it was, Rogue had gained fresh tears in her eyes and one slowly rolled down her cheek and caused her mascara to bleed in the most delicate way, "It." She repeated.

While Xavier wanted to find out what 'it' was, he also knew that he had meddled enough when he saw that more tears were forming in the Rogue's eyes. He gave another sigh and left her mind.

He found her in the position he had left her in. She was sitting in front of his desk and her eyes were closed as if she were in a very deep sleep becoming of Snow White. Her emerald eyes fluttered open and she had to look around the room so she could register where exactly she was. Her mind finally clicked, and she faced the professor.

"What did ya find," she asked.

The professor brought his hands together, he could not tell her everything, he knew that much. Some things, he knew, were best discovered by one's own means of search. So he decided that, while he hated lying, half truths would have to do in this case.

"There is some sort of," he struggled to find the right word, "emotional barrier, within your mind."

Rogue looked surprised by this fact, "Emotional barriers?"

"Yes," he said as he nodded his head, "It seems," he continued, "that you have not come to terms with the recent events in your life."

She began to rise off of her seat, "What so ya mean by 'recent events,'" she asked, and Xavier did not fail to hear the venom that lined her voice.

He sighed; he did not want to pick a subject that was too…_emotional. _

"Anything that has happened," he finally said, "Such as your ability to touch. Perhaps you need to accept that you can no longer do it at this point."

Rogue looked outraged at his comment, "Wha' do ya mean?! Ah'm perfectly aware of that fact, Professor! Ah am wearing gloves after all!" she held up her hand to show him the black glove that was indeed there.

He gave another sigh, "The gloves are not a sign of what you have accepted. They are what are necessary so you do not unintentionally harm someone else."

She looked at him, "Why do Ah get tha feelin' you're no' tellin' me everything?"

He looked up at her, she was leaning on his desk and she looked angrier than he had ever seen her, "I'm telling you what I can."

"That's not a straight forward answer," she said back.

He closed his eyes, "No, it is not. But, it is the only answer I can give you. Some things, you must find out for yourself."

She turned to leave, arms crossed, "Yeah? Well then, Ah guess Ah'm off ta _discover_."

She did nothing short of slammed the office door when she took her full leave. How could she be producing the crying psyche with a temper like that? Then again, Xavier knew how Rogue liked to her hide her feelings the same way she hid her face underneath all the layers of make-up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue opened her door with the force of a hurricane wind and was surprised it didn't come flying off its hinges considering her super strength. She counted herself lucky since if it had come undone, she would have been in a lot of trouble and asking Kitty for the favor she wanted would have been pointless.

"Kitty," she called out.

Kitty popped up from her bead, "Yeah, Rogue, is something wrong?"

Rogue shook her head as well as one tear out of her face. "No, Ah jus' wan' ya ta set meh up with another guy."

"What," Kitty asked as she got out of her bed and walked over to Rogue, who was still standing in front of the door, "Why?"

Rogue looked at the tiny mousy-haired girl that stood before her. Did she truly not know? Did she really have no idea why she, the untouchable one wanted to go out on a date with a boy she hardly knew? But on the other hand, did Rogue know herself?

_It eases the pain._

But the other question was, _"What pain?"_

_All of it._

"Ah jus' need it, Kitty," she said finally.

"Alright," she said as she pulled out her cell phone. "I'll call up John."

"St. John?" Rogue asked.

Kitty shrugged, "Yeah, he showed interest."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Bobby, Remy, Piotr, and Sam all sat in front of the TV. They had been watching a _Supernatural _marathon; all the demons and magic powers made their lives seem a bit easier…depending on the episode. The announcer said over the credits, "That's all Sam and Dean have planned for today, but stick around for a new episode of _Gilmore Girls._"

"Haw man!" Bobby moaned from his spot on the couch, "What do you guys wanna do? I'm not one to watch this show." He shut off the TV with a click from the remote. He turned to his fellow men and saw that they were still staring at the now black TV screen.

"Guys," he said, "it's off now."

Sam and Piotr snapped out of their trance, but Remy's eyes stayed glued to the blank screen.

"So," Sam said, "You guys wanna play mutant ball?"

"_Non_," Remy answered, eyes still on screen.

"Wanna watch a really crappy movie and make fun of the plotline?" Bobby threw in.

"_Non_," Remy repeated.

Sam scratched his chin, "I know! Wanna play poker?"

Remy shook his head, "_Non_."

Bobby and Sam exchanged looks. Remy LeBeau did not want to play poker? What next? Was Kitty going to stop wearing pink? Was the professor going to run out on them? What was the world coming to?!

"He," Piotr said to them out of the corner of his mouth, "is not feeling well."

The two boys shrugged to each and got off of the couch. They were headed towards the library, so Piotr concluded they were going to find a "crappy movie" from the movie collection.

He turned his attention back to Remy, who's key focus was, it seemed, not to blink away from the screen which reflected himself in the blackness.

"Remy, you have to move on," Piotr said.

Remy did not blink nor move his head to face Piotr, "Don' wan' to."

Piotr shook the annoyance out of his head, "Remy, I…"

"Care, yeah, I know," Remy interrupted still staring at the screen of the TV.

Piotr let out an exasperated sigh, "Why, comrade, are you staring at the television?"

"Rogue and I were watching an infomercial 'bout a stupid grill the night it all started," he said in a far off voice.

Piotr had to restrain from yelling at Remy for being so nostalgic. He never got this upset. _Never. _But seeing Remy so sad over Rogue was beginning to be too much for the gentle giant. Soon he wouldn't be able to be around Remy, his best friend.

Piotr was about to tell Remy this when a sound came from up the stairs. Piotr turned and was surprised to see that Remy had done the same. But upon seeing who was coming down said stairs, his surprise vanished.

Remy stared at Rogue from afar. How long since he had last talked to her? Since she had called him Swamp Rat? All of those memories were so far away…

Piotr snapped him out of it, "Remy?"

Remy looked up at Piotr, "Sorry, Pete, jus' thinkin'." He shook his head once and said, "Le's get outta here." And he lead them back upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue watched as Remy made his way up the stairs. He was walking towards her, and she hoped he wouldn't stop her. She hadn't seen much of him since Louisiana, and she did not want to start now. Especially since she was going out on a date.

He saw she was in his path and got out of the way right before they were going to be face to face. His shoulder brushed hers and both heads turned. They're eyes locked, green on red. They stayed like that until neither one of them could turn their heads anymore.

And then it was over. Kitty hadn't noticed. The Rogue inside her mind was crying her eyes out since _he _had passed by without a single word. The real Rogue hid this well. She had been smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So…for the record I don't own Supernatural or Gilmore Girls. This is personally my favorite chapter so far. So tell me what you think, I wanna know. All comments, questions, and suggestions are welcomed through reviews. Till next time this is MisfitGirl13 signing off**


	4. Dates and Disasters

**A/N **So it's been almost a year, and probably will be once I actually get this up. I'm so so so sorry for the wait, but life came and somehow this story got lost in the shuffle. I just read the three chapters on Word, and decided that I really should get another chapter up…More author's notes will be at the end since I want you guys to read the actual story…

**Disclaimer: **Even though it's been about a year since I last touched this story, I still don't own the characters

Dates and Disasters

"You said he'd be here," Rogue told the little brunette that was by her side. The two girls were outside the Bayville mall waiting for Rogue's date to show up. Needless to say, he was late, and Rogue was getting really tired of Kitty picking boys that didn't seem to own a time telling device.

"He'll be here," Kitty said.

Rogue rolled her green eyes and placed a hand on her hip. Patience was not a virtue; at least it wasn't in her eyes. When something was going to be done, it had better be done on time, and considering John was two hours late, she was not going to give him a second chance. That was that.

She had been standing outside the mall for two freaking hours and like hell she was going to give this guy another chance. She was about to open her mouth and tell Kitty that she had been stood up when the door to the mall opened and offered the girls a breeze of air-conditioned cooled air.

"Sorry I'm late," came a voice from behind the two girls who turned upon hearing it. Both girls set their eyes on John St. John, codename Pyro. He was taller than the two girls, had red hair, and was Australian. He smiled at the girls and ran his hand through his hair.

"An apology doesn't make it ok," Rogue stated flatly.

John's smile faltered, and he gave Kitty a sympathetic look. The girl shrugged and said something along the lines of a good-bye before she turned on her heel and peeled out of the parking garage in the X-Van.

"What's with 'er?" asked the flame loving Aussie. He smiled down at Rogue only to be greeted with daggers in her eyes. "What's with you?" he asked.

"Ya were two hours late, John," she said angrily.

"I know, but…"

The look she gave him silenced his defense, "This isn't gonna be a very fun date is it, shelia?"

Rogue slowly shook her head from side to side. No, this was _not _going to be a "fun date."

XXXXX

Remy sank deeper into the bean bag chair Jubilee had so mercifully vacated upon seeing his condition. Remy, who had recently promised the professor he would no longer drink before ten, had broken said promise. His best friend Piotr had, of course, tried to stop the man, but to no avail.

Remy walked into the rec room ready to collapse at any moment. The younger students fled, save for the young Asian who had come back to the mansion after persuading her parents that Xavier's really was the place she should be.

"How can I help?" she asked the Russian who towered over her. She saw him sigh and look over at the man who would have, just three months ago, kept his promise to the professor.

"Go get some water," he finally said, "A lot of it. And if you can find a bucket or bowl, bring that too."

Piotr watched her go and turned back to his friend. Remy was slowly starting to lose all consciousness, but Piotr knew the man would soon have to let all of his stomach come out for everyone to see. No one consumed that much alcohol in the span of an hour and walked away with all of their stomach intact.

"Pete," Remy said weakly from the bean bag chair.

Piotr went to his friend's side and said, "I'm here, Remy. How're you feeling?"

Remy laughed and his eyes sparkled for the first time in months, "'m drunk, Pete."

Piotr smiled at the man before him. Thank heaven Remy wasn't one of those drinkers you had to fight tooth and nail with to prove to them they were drunk. Remy was ever so happy to just come right out and say it.

"I know, comrade. Jubilee went to go get some water," Pitor said, "It should help make the hangover a little more bearable. She also went to look for a bucket; you might feel sick in a little while."

Remy laughed again and asked, slurring some of his words in the process, "Wh' 'm I su'h a fu' u', Pete?"

Piotr, who knew what the man had asked despite the missing of some crucial letters, said calmly, "You're not, comrade. You're human like the rest of us."

"Wh' I le' 'er leave, Pete?" Remy asked still forgetting more letters than his Cajun dialect usually allowed, "She wa' perfe't. An' I screw'd i' u'."

Piotr sighed and thanked the lord for Jubilee's return to the rec room with several bottles of water in a large mixing bowl. "I couldn't find a big enough bowl in the cabinets, so I had to ask Miss Munroe where the mixing bowls were." She explained as she laid the items on the floor in front of Remy. "He's pretty bad, isn't he?"

Piotr didn't want to worry the girl who didn't look a day over the age of fifteen. He simply nodded and said, "I think you should go, Jubilee. I'll take it from here."

She quietly left the room. Piotr took a bottle of water in his hands and unfastened the top. He picked Remy's head up from the bean bag chair and slowly poured the water in his mouth.

"I ca' drin' th' wa'er o' m' own," Remy protested and his hand shot out to grab the bottle.

"Don't drink too fast, or you'll…" Piotr began to warn, but was cut off by a gagging sound coming from Remy's throat. Quick to react, Piotr grabbed the bowl Jubilee gave him and placed it under Remy's chin. Remy, in return, allowed pink liquid to flow from his mouth and into the bowl.

"I wann' t' g' t' be'." Remy said shakily.

Piotr agreed but said, "Finish some more water."

XXXXX

Pitotr was walking down the stairs from helping Remy get to bed when he was met with a small brunette that most in the mansion would dub Kitty. While he was happy to see his girlfriend, he was upset that the date Rogue went on tonight was the reason for all the drama he just went through.

"Hey, Pete," Kitty said happily as she passed him on the stairs.

Piotr quickly doubled back and grabbed Kitty's wrist gently. This action made her turn around and stare at the big Russian. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Piotr shook his head, "Do you know where Remy is?" Piotr could see that despite the fact that Kitty heard the question mark in his voice, she knew it wasn't really a question. She shook her head from side to side that he took as an answer.

"He's asleep," Piotr told her.

Kitty glanced at her watch, "It's only nine-thirty!"

Piotr nodded, "He was so drunk he could barely hold water down."

Kitty's eyes widened in slight horror, "How long had he been drinking for?"

"Just about an hour," Piotr said, "A normal person would have been all right, but Remy just kept hitting it hard. By eight-thirty he was already staggering. And by nine, he was asking me why he had to mess everything up."

Piotr waited for a response, but when he didn't get one, he continued, "Kitty, I know you just want to help your best friend get over Remy. I can relate to that, really I can. But every time you try to help Rogue, it makes it that much harder for me to look after Remy."

"I don't understand, Pete," Kitty said.

Piotr sighed, "I'm saying your job might be a little easier because Rogue actually _wants _to get over Remy. He refuses to believe there's another girl out there for him. I have the feeling this isn't going to be his last night getting drunk before he's supposed to even start drinking."

XXXXX

John pulled up into the mansion's driveway at about ten. Not only was it Rogue's curfew, but John had a distinct feeling that Rogue didn't want to spend anymore time with him. This feeling didn't stem from the fact that Rogue had flat out stated this, nor did it come from the fact that she had glared at him all through dinner. It hit him when she didn't laugh at his bar joke. No girl could resist that joke.

"Here we are, Rogue," he said.

Rogue, however, did not get out of his car. Maybe he had been wrong about the whole date thing. His suspicious were proven incorrect when she looked at him in horror, "Did you see something slip in after we drove up, John?"

He shook his head, "No, isn't there a security system?"

It was Rogue's turn to shake her head, "It doesn' activate till eleven." She swiveled in her seat to look at the dark grounds. "There's someone here," she said, "And Ah don't think they wanna talk."

John also turned in his seat. Sure enough, he could see some rustling in the bushes near the mansion's entrance. "Want me to check it out, Rogue?" He asked the girl beside him.

"Ah'll come wit' ya," she said, "This is mah home."

The two got out of the car and walked over to the bushes. The bushes immediately stopped moving. They bent down and moved the leaves so they could see behind them.

In the bushes were five men. Each man wore an armband that bore an eagle and the letters F.O.H. on it. "What the…" Rogue started before one of the men jumped up and tried to tackle her.

Rogue quickly kicked the man in the gut before he could put her on the ground. The other four men started to attack as well. "X-Men!" Rogue yelled into her communicator, "We're under attack. Come help outside! Hurry!"

XXXXX

Kitty turned to her communicator the minute Rogue's voice filled the mansion with her cry for help. "Let's go, Pete!" She said as she rushed down the stairs.

Piotr faltered behind her and said, "I'm going to check on Remy. I'll be there in a moment."

Kitty nodded and rushed to meet Nightcrawler, Storm, and Wolverine.

Piotr rushed into Remy's room to find him up and attempting, though failing miserably, to get his uniform on his body. "Remy," Piotr said, "I think you should sit this one out, comrade."

Remy's head turned to Piotr. Apparently, Remy hadn't noticed the other presence in the room. "_Non_," he said defiantly, "Rogue' i' t'ouble. I go' t' hel' he.'"

Piotr pinched the bridge of his nose and went to Remy's side. Obviously the man was still drunk. "You're in no condition to help anyone, Remy. Just please, go back to bed and try to sleep it off."

Remy looked down, but he nodded silently.

Piotr left the room and closed the door behind him. He then took off running down the stairs and onto the grounds. There he was met with a small battle that was taking place between five humans and several mutants.

He changed into his metal form and picked one of the humans off of Jubilee as though he was a piece of paper. "Not the place for you, comrade," Piotr said before throwing him beyond the gate of the mansion.

"Thanks," Jubilee remarked as she sent her brand of fireworks at another human who tried to tackle Pyro.

The fight was not long, and was over in about fifteen minutes. There was a shout of, "We'll be back mutie freaks!" and then all was silent on the grounds.

Piotr turned to Kitty, "I'm going to check on Remy again."

XXXXX

Rogue watched in slight horror as her teammates walked back inside the safety of the mansion. The fight hadn't been hard, and it was not that that had her so shaken. The simple fact that there were people, and it seemed as though it was an organized group, that truly hated mutants. And these people were not above attacking a school.

"Are you gonna be okay, _cherie_?" Rogue heard someone ask.

"What did you say?" she asked in response as she turned, expecting to find a certain Cajun by her side.

Instead she was met with John, and he asked again, "I asked if you were okay, shelia."

"Oh," she said, "Yeah. Ah'll be fahne. Jus' Ah should go."

John nodded, "I'm sorry about tonight. I hope you find someone that makes you happy again, Rogue."

Rogue nodded absentmindedly and walked back into the mansion.

XXXXX

The professor gathered the X-Men who had taken part in the fight outside. He had been able to gather some information about the men who attacked the school. While he was indeed planning to tell all of the students under his care, he decided it was best for those who had to fight, be informed.

"Those men," he told Colossus, Shadowcat, Rogue, Wolverine, NightCrawler, Storm, and Jubilee, "are part of a group. They call themselves the Friends of Humanity. They are anti-mutant group, and their leader is named Graydon Creed."

"Creed?" Wolverine asked.

"I do not know if there is any relation, Wolverine. All I know is that this group is serious. I will warn the others in the morning. In the meantime, we should all be careful."

XXXXX

**A/N**: So, I'm again apologizing for the extreme lateness of this chapter. But hey, life comes and you get lost in it. You know? I'm not going to make any promises about the next chapter, but I will let you know, that it won't be a year.

As for the real author's notes. I just want everyone to be clear on this: Both Rogue and Remy are MISERABLE! It's just that Remy deals with his sadness with drinks, and Rogue ventures off. I hope everyone got that. The FOH are canon for anyone who is unfamiliar with that particular group. Graydon will be coming out in future chapters. And the FOH will be playing a crucial role in chapters to come. Remy and Rogue are no where near getting back together, and next chapter will have a mildly funny scene about Rogue's excessive dating…

All comments, questions, and suggestions are welcomed through reviews…**PLEASE REVIEW!!** =)


	5. Hang Overs Suck

**A/N: **There will be real ones at the end. =)

**Disclaimer: **…because owning things is overrated

Hang Overs Suck

The morning sun broke through the blinds and curtains of Remy's room like bombshell entering a foxhole. At least, that's how he saw it. The red tint behind his eyes told him it was time to get up, but the ache in his head and the slight feeling of nausea told him otherwise. He groaned and turned over. Bad move.

He quickly put a hand over his mouth to try to block the vomit that was threatening to escape. He made it to the bathroom he and Piotr shared just before he could no longer hold it in. He was still leaning over the toilet when Piotr walked in.

"You might want to flush, comrade," he said.

Remy turned to see that there was a smug smile on Piotr's face. The Cajun stuck his tongue out immaturely at the bigger man before grudgingly flushing the toilet. Deciding he should rinse out his mouth and brush his teeth before talking, Remy did so. He then turned to Piotr with a minty hint he could taste in his mouth and said, "Ya know, Pete, ya never answered my question."

Piotr looked at him in surprise, "What question was that, Remy?"

Remy made his way past the big man and back into the room the two shared. He began rummaging through his dresser's drawers for some decent clothes before answering, "I asked why I was such a fuck up. You never told me why."

Piotr shook his head, "You were drunk, Remy. I did answer you, you just don't remember. I said you weren't one."

Remy rolled his demonic eyes as he took out a pair of jeans from a drawer, "I'm hung-over, Pete, not stupid." Remy turned around to see Piotr sitting on his bed. The guy looked downcast, and Remy wondered if it had anything to do with his question. "Just answer me, Pete," he said finally, "I know I am one. I just wanna know why."

Remy watched Piotr sigh. He had no idea what was going through the Russian's mind, but it didn't take long for Piotr to say, "You're not a fuck up, Remy."

Remy rolled his eyes again, "Then why did Rogue leave me? Why can't I ever hold on to anything good that comes my way? Why, Pete?"

Piotr got up from his position on Remy's bed, "Look, Remy, you're not a bad guy; you have bad luck. You didn't tell Rogue about your past to protect her. You never meant any harm. If she can't see that, then maybe you should move on."

Remy's face held no emotion. He stated flatly, "I'm not moving on, Pete."

Piotr sighed again, "I know."

XXXXX

"So," Kitty said as she sat up in her bed, "date didn't go well, did it?"

Kitty knew that the girl who was lying in the bed across from hers had had a bad time on her date with John. However, she also felt the need to ask out of habit. Kitty never took anything at face value, at least not lately. And "not lately" really means she only started not taking things at face value fairly recently. Kitty knew it had something to do with the break-up of what was, in her opinion, one of the strongest bonds she'd ever seen.

Rogue sat up also and looked across the room, "No. Ah don't know who those people were."

Kitty could tell Rogue was still shaken up about last night. She couldn't help but agree. Those men were rather scary, and they didn't hesitate to attack, not even Jubilee who was easily the youngest person on the makeshift battlefield. Kitty quietly repressed a shudder and said, "Forget about it, Rogue."

Rogue nodded her head, but Kitty was unable to see if she really was in the process of "forgetting." Deciding to end this conversation Kitty asked, "So, are you done with the whole dating thing, or what?"

To Kitty's surprise, Rogue looked up and said in a voice lined with false eagerness, "Are ya kiddin'? Who's next?"

XXXXX

Professor Xavier watched as the sun slowly rose from his office. The days were getting longer, and it was painfully obvious that things were changing. The attack by the Friends of Humanity on the school was a sign of that. It worried him. Charles had been prepared for anti-mutant groups. He had been expecting something like this to happen, especially after the Apocalypse incident. However, he had hoped that his X-Men would be there to stop whatever came their way.

While that was still half true, it was also half a disappointment, although not for the right reasons. Scott and Jean had gone off to college, and while they were due back in two weeks, it saddened the professor that he had been unable to convince the two to stay and study at the mansion. Bobby had gone home with his family for two weeks also, and it made Charles sick for wishing the boy was back at the institute. Evan was still with the Morlocks, and while Charles knew that the mutants in the sewers needed him more than the X-Men, it still made him wish that things had worked out differently.

He was being greedy. There had been only one attack so far, and his X-Men were still X-Men no matter where in world they were. He knew he could count on any one of his students when things got hard. And things were about to get hard. Charles didn't need to be psychic to see that.

But something else was bothering him. The X-Men that were not in his charge were not the only ones who were "unavailable." Remy LeBeau had started to slip away in a way that both worried and slightly angered the professor. Of course Charles could sympathize with the man. He had left his family and home to live in New York and redeem himself, although to be fair Charles highly doubted Remy saw anything wrong with being a thief. The fact still remained however; Remy's drinking was beginning to be a problem.

Then there was Rogue. She had, at first been more reliable than Remy after the break-up, but after the many failed attempts at regaining control, Rogue had essentially given up. She was also different in personality. The once spitfire Southern belle was now a quiet girl who lashed out on occasion to the people who only wished to see her succeed in life. The only exception being Logan, and Charles was unsure as to how long that would last.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in," he said already knowing who it was.

Logan stepped in and took a seat in front of Charles. "What's up, Chuck? You find out anything about this Creed?"

Charles nodded his head. After the events of last night, he went about searching for information by both traditional and nontraditional means. "The man is Victor's son. Graydon denies this, and I believe it is just another reason he uses to fuel his hatred for mutants."

Logan nodded, "So, basically this guy is running around with a mutant gene, and yet he hates mutants? What a dumb ass."

Charles, though his didn't agree with Logan's choice of words, nodded. "He has a lot of support. He is also working in the senate and house to get a bill passed. It would call for the registration of all mutants within the country," he paused and sighed, obviously distressed, "and it would legalize the use of sentinels."

Logan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, "What?! They can't do that, Chuck!"

Charles sighed again, "They can, and I fear they will. It is only a matter of time."

XXXXX

The clock that Kitty had insisted on buying chimed six o' clock. A little song played and Rogue knew that it was time for that final make-up check before she left the mansion with yet another date. The pattern was becoming clear. She had a date almost every other day and they hardly went well. Yet, she continued.

Rogue looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes had dulled with the sadness that welled up in her heart every time she had to put those accursed gloves on her hands. But she had a date tonight…That should make her feel better right? But why wouldn't the tears stop forming in her eyes?

Kurt walked in through the open door, "Going out again, sister?"

Rogue turned to look at her brother and said quietly as she looked back into the mirror at the girl she hardly knew, "Yeah."

He stepped farther into the room, "Is this what makes you happy?"

She didn't turn around so he wouldn't see the tear that escaped her blinking eyes, "What do ya think?"

"I think that you do this to fide something. You are hurting, and you don't want people to see," Kurt replied as walked into the room fully.

A teardrop fell from Rogue's eyes, "Yah're wrong." She looked at Kurt and could tell that he felt nothing but sympathy for the girl. She could see that he was not there to offer pity; he was there to simply be there if she needed him. But she was too proud to admit that she needed him. "Ah'm _not _hurtin'."

Kurt nodded his head and quietly walked out of the room leaving Rogue to continue to look at herself in the mirror and stop the tears from falling on her own.

XXXXX

"You are not drinking tonight, Remy," Piotr said sternly as he stopped the man from entering the kitchen. Rogue had only been out for about an hour, and already Remy wanted to bust out the bourbon. Apparently, the hang-over did not teach him his lesson.

"Move, Pete," Remy said back softly.

"No," Piotr said back. He had no idea how he was going to stop Remy from getting what he wanted. Then an idea hit him; he could use the thing that was driving his to do this in the first place. He could use Rogue. "What if something happens like last night? You were unable to assist Rogue when she needed help."

Remy stopped trying to find his way around his Russian friend. Piotr could tell he hit some sort of nerve, and was unsure as to whether Remy wanted to hug him or slap him. Remy did neither and was content with drifting back to the rec room.

Piotr gave a sigh of relief. There was no way he was going to relive the events of last night. Fact was, Remy could not be getting drunk every time Rogue decided to go out. And thanks to Kitty, she would be going out a lot.

Piotr went into the rec room to keep Remy company when Professor Xavier came out of his office.

"Piotr," the professor said, "is everyone here?"

Piotr shook his head, "No, professor. I believe Rogue is out. Kurt and Tabitha are out as well."

Piotr watched as the professor let out a sigh. "Very well," he said more to himself than to Piotr, "I will inform them of the situation later then. Come, Piotr, there is dire news I must break to the mansion."

Piotr followed the professor as he wheeled himself into the rec room, rightfully assuming that the X-Men and students would have assembled there. He caught their attention almost instantly, and Piotr took particular notice in Remy's posture upon the arrival of the man. Although Remy had broken his promise, Piotr was glad to see that his respect for Xavier was still intact.

"X-Men. Students," the professor said, "I have bad news." The minimal chatter that had continued stopped and all eyes were now on the professor, "As you may or may not know, the Friends of Humanity have been pushing for a mutant registration in the house. This would not only force mutants to register their names, addresses, and abilities with the government, but it would utilize the sentinels. This is of course, unacceptable. However, the bill will be voted on this week, and I am hoping for the best, but preparing for the worst. I suggest you do the same. If any of you would like to contact your families and let them know the situation, you are more than welcome to do so. Any questions can be referred to me. Do not hesitate to knock on my door."

With that he left the room leaving a lot of dropped jaws and wide eyes in his wake. Piotr was not among those. He had known about the bill. He had also hoped that it wouldn't get past the discussion phase. It had.

He went over to sit next to Remy who was also calm compared to the rapidly speaking Rahne. "How're you feeling, comrade," Piotr asked.

"Sentinels, Pete? Are they serious?" Remy asked back.

"'Fraid so," Piotr answered.

Remy replied with one word and one word only, "Shit." It was obvious to Piotr that Rogue was no longer the only thing on his mind.

XXXXX

**A/N: **So here you go. I should make a note about last chapter. I meant to clarify the comment Piotr made about the hang over and the water. For those readers who know nothing about alcohol consumption, hang overs are caused by dehydration. Alcohol dehydrates you. Therefore, if you drink water while drinking alcohol, you're hang over is likely to be less severe.

As for this chapter…The Friends of Humanity are really pushing that bill, eh? I didn't say who Rogue was going out with this time because you can basically pick anyone you want. The _actual _funny—ish scene will come out next chapter, and you can find out just who Rogue's been out with in the course of about a month.

One more thing. I am going to ask for your, my readers' opinions. Should I incorporate the Purifiers? I was thinking about as I wrote this chapter, and it would make for some drama! Also the FOH and the Purifiers could team up against the "Mutant Menace." For anyone unfamiliar with the Purifiers, they are a religious group started by William Stryker. They believe that mutants are the spawn of the devil and need to be slain. They are the main villainous group in the X-Force comics at the moment (Can you say EPIC?!?!) OPIONIONS?????

Anyway…please REVIEW, I'll give you a cookie! =)


End file.
